Crusade (restarted - The Cure
by CaptChris42
Summary: Part two of my Crusade continuation, this forms the season 2 finale, with a bit of cliffhanger. I was inspired by various hints J. Michael Straczynski had dropped, along with his unflilmed scripts. Enjoy!


**S2:E22 – The Cure**

 _Written by Chris Pearson (based on_ Legacy of War _RPG by Simon Beal)_

All characters are creation of JMS and are owned by him, Warner Brothers and babylonian Productions.

TEASER 

_Excalibur_ exits a jump-point in orbit of Phobos, and cruises past, inbound towards Mars.

GIDEON: (V.O.)

"Captain Gideon's journal, December 23rd, 2268. After a relatively fruitless visit back to Eniba, and a stopover at Sylvella, we are returning to Mars for a debriefing. As will no doubt be discussed, we return more than two months overdue, and I will have to make clear our reasoning for this detour…"

SCENE 1 – _Excalibur_ briefing room. Gideon, Matheson, Eilerson and Chambers are all seated around the table.

GIDEON:

"So we basically say that we wanted to explore every option for supplements to the cure before bringing our compiled research here. We also have been conducting tests of the nanoshield for the virus on a variety of planetary environments to ensure a range of data on its performance."

MATHESON:

"And we've been doing this for six months straight? Seems a bit of a stretch for a motive…"

EILERSON:

"I suppose we could just imply that we wanted to make the real breakthrough ourselves…"

The others look at him dubiously.

EILERSON:

"Speaking as a professional, I am acquainted with professional pride – and how far people will go for it. I once spent three months on Nochtal alone unearthing a dig whilst the rest of the team went home."

GIDEON:

"Well you may have a reputation for that kind of thing Max, but in Earthforce you can't just go off on a whim, and we'll need something a little more concrete."

CHAMBERS:

"We did get some useful analgesics and cellular recharge data at Sylvella."

EILERSON:

"And the Rangers helped us eliminate a bunch of other worlds off the list, finding technology for smaller anti-gravity generators, sensor systems..."

GIDEON:

"Then I'll be sure to pass all that along to the cost-benefit analysis department," (sighs) "Well we did our best, people. Now we just have to rely on allies, and hope Sheridan's people can find out more about this so-called Legacy Group." (His Link goes off with a beep. He raises it)

OFFICER (V.O.):

"Captain Gideon – your shuttle is prepared for lift-off."

GIDEON:

"Acknowledged – am on the way," (he switches off the link and looks up) "Chambers, Eilerson, with me. Lieutenant, take care of the ship, and wait for my word if help is needed, or your presence required below."

The three leave the room, heading down the corridor.

GIDEON:

"Okay then – before the big debrief, we have a bit of a welcoming ceremony to attend."

EILERSON:

"That sounds like my kind of venue, Captain…"

We cut to EXTERIOR, as the shuttle departs the _Excalibur_.

SCENE 2 – Office of Earthforce General Thompson (S1 "Patterns of the Soul") Thompson is at his desk when a message sounds from within his comm. display.

ANOMYNOUS:

"Thompson – this is Storm 2. The _Excalibur's_ just deployed a shuttle. I want your teams keeping an eye on Gideon and his people, and ready to act if needed…"

THOMPSON:

"Understood, Sir…" he replies, and we FADE

END OF TEASER

 _[Who Are You?] Matthew Gideon. Captain. Attached to the Earth Alliance Starship_ Excalibur _._

 _[What Do You Want?]_

 _To find a cure to the Drakh plague before it wipes out all life on Earth._

 _[Where Are You Going?] Anywhere I have to._

 _[Who Do You Serve and Who Do You Trust?]_

 _No one..._

 **ACT 1**

SCENE 3

SPACEPORT – MARSDOME ONE: The shuttle has set down, and a crowd has gathered around. OVERHEAD SHOT - Gideon and his associates disembark with a small Marine escort. They head towards a central building.

SCENE 4

MARSDOME ONE RECEPTION HALL – inside are a crowd of people, many of them official looking, in Earthforce uniforms or in suits or medical dress-smocks – about thirty in all. Gideon, Eilerson and Chambers enter to sustained applause from most present. At the back, two people from the BUREAU OF TELEPATHIC INTEGRATION watch the proceedings. They are dressed less severely than PSI COPS, in dark blue. The brown haired Senator Redway (S1 "Each Night I Dream of Home") approaches.

SENATOR REDWAY:

"Captain Gideon, on behalf of the Earth Alliance senate, I offer congratulations to you and those of your crew who have chosen to be with us today." (He offers his hand)

GIDEON:

"Thank you Senator. You may well meet several more of them, if things go well. This is Doctor Sarah Chambers, my chief medical officer, and Doctor Max Eilerson, representing Interplanetary Expeditions."

EILERSON:

"Delighted to meet you Senator. I seem to recall that IPX was very helpful with your campaign funding for re-election…" (Gideon snorts warningly off to the side)

REDWAY: (cagily)

"Ah, yes… their support meant a great deal. I am happy their talents were so integral to this mission. Anyway – the Senate and Earthforce is hosting a reception welcoming you back Captain, and commemorating the success of your mission."

GIDEON:

"Thank you Senator, but that may be a bit premature. We don't yet know if this cure is going to be fully successful. May I ask how progress is proceeding on that front?"

REDWAY:

"Ah – I'm not at liberty to discuss all the details out in the open, but a treatment facility has been completed here on Mars, and several on Earth are just coming online."

GIDEON:

"I see. May I ask when and where the reception is to be held?"

REDWAY:

"This evening, at 9pm, Earth time. It's at the Olympus Hotel in New Vegas."

GIDEON:

"Excellent. That should give me time to invite more of my crew down – and for us to discuss these matters further in – quieter surroundings."

REDWAY:

"Why, yes, hmm – very good Captain. As you were…" _(He steps back)_

GIDEON: (on Link)

"Matheson, this is Gideon. Tell the senior staff that they've all been invited to a fete in their honour, to commence at the Olympus Hotel. Oh, you can tell Trace as well, if he's interested…"

MATHESON: (V.O.)

"Yes sir – I'm sure he'll be able to make the effort. I'll see you down there around 20:00 hours…"

SCENE 5 – a makeshift office within the admin and hospitality tower at the centre of the Dome. Here, are several offices arranged for the convenience of Senators operating here on Mars – those not quarantined on Earth. Within this is Redway, who is seated. The door chimes, and Gideon is admitted.

REDWAY:

"Come in Captain – please, do have a seat." _(He begins by being folksy and comradery. Later, we see the mask slip)_

GIDEON: (Seating himself)

"Thank you Senator."

REDWAY:

"Drinks?" _(He points toward his cabinet at the rear)_

GIDEON:

"No, thank you. So then – do you have anything to ask me?"

REDWAY:

"Well, we need to consider how we present what you've accomplished to the press. I am curious, for instance, as to what've you been up to the last months, and why you've been away so long."

GIDEON: _(Looks a little embarrassed)_

"Well, after I had spoken to Commander Harker, I started to wonder about the merits of putting all our eggs in one basket. We still had some more destinations backed up on our mission list that we could get to. After that, it occurred to me that as the cure developed by Major Lee's people was so heavily derived from the processes of our nano-shield, we had also better thoroughly test that in different conditions to see how reliable it is longer term."

REDWAY:

"I see – hmm, excuse me Captain, but I'm a little hazy on the exact details of how you acquired the shield initially. The reports I got were a bit sketchy."

GIDEON:

"Ah – yes. Well, we had arrived at [45 Bootis] and sent down four shuttles to survey a ruined city. After a time, we located a data crystal that recorded the last days of the inhabitants, dying mysteriously. We then found a crewmember dead – strangled. No sign of a person was found, or lifesigns detected. To cut a long story short, we ended up discovering an advanced form of nanotechnology, programmed and customised for malicious intent. It wiped out the local species by driving them to kill each other, or just finished them off later. After we destroyed the virus'… control centre, we acquired as much of the virus as we could, worked out its base programming, and Doctor Chambers was able to convert it into a shield against the plague. As you know, it sits inside the lungs and protects against infection." _(Ref S1 "The Memory of War")_

REDWAY:

"That's all very interesting, Captain… but who created this nanotech? I've heard rumours of something called – Technomages – I think it was…"

GIDEON:

"Yes – I thought you might have heard something of them. They're an ancient order who acquired advanced technology more than a millennium ago. It was… likely contemporary with many First One races' technologies," _(he finishes, leaving certain facts unstated)_ "Some of them are humans nowadays though."

REDWAY:

"And I believe one of their number was responsible for aiding President Sheridan of the Interstellar Alliance against the initial Drakh assault, wasn't he."

GIDEON: (getting more tense)

"Yes – Galen. We've had some contact with him – some suggestions for destinations. I haven't seen him in a little while now."

REDWAY:

"Forgive the questioning Captain – EarthGov is very concerned by now about other unknown factors out there, since the Drakh assault. In addition to that, we were also attacked by members of a race known as the Soul Hunters back in April."

GIDEON:

"I've heard of them – what happened?"

REDWAY: "Proclaiming that humanity appeared doomed to die now, a hundred of their small ships broke through the perimeter in an attempt to 'preserve' the, well, souls as they term them – of various artists and scientists. Several dozen were harvested this way. Earth isn't taking the chance of that kind of thing happening again."

GIDEON:

"I'm sorry to hear that, sir. Wish we could have been around to help." (He pauses, awkwardly) "So is there anything else you'd like to ask?"

REDWAY:

"No Captain… that will do for now. I have enough to bring to the security committee. For now, you may as well help prep your staff for the reception. I'll see you at nine this evening."

Gideon rises and leaves.

SCENE 6 – the dome known as New Vegas, entertainment capital of Mars. Brief shot of a neon-striped version of 'The Strip', then switch to the tall Olympus Hotel.

SCENE 7 – Interior, reception hall of the hotel. Gideon waits as Matheson, Trace and Dureena all arrive via ground car – we SEE only the hull and door.

MATHESON:

"We're here sir – all cleaned up and beaming."

GIDEON:

"Glad you could all make it. Now all we need is Galen."

TRACE: (grumpily)

"He'd probably attract way too much of the wrong kind of attention. Have you asked if any gaming tables are open, Captain?"

GIDEON:

"Funnily enough, Doctor Eilerson asked the same thing half an hour ago – there's one room set aside: a roulette wheel, some craps tables, one poker table. But we have some hands to shake first."

TRACE:

"Fair enough sir – I'll be on my best behaviour. I'll even watch the Doc for you, if you want – help him stay out of trouble."

GIDEON:

"Don't put yourself to too much trouble Trace – just smile for the visitors when you're called on." (He makes a polite wave to the waiting crowd, before heading towards the door)

DUREENA: (Sotto voce)

"I've never seen so many people – so many fine clothes, make up… valuables. I'll have to resist the temptation to be light-fingered today."

GIDEON:

"I certainly hope you do – I'm already worrying Eilerson will get himself thrown on his ear, so don't _you_ let me down first. Is everything okay back on Theta 49?"

DUREENA:

"Yeah – the elder's stabilised, and so have all the affected women. The virus is in remission, which means everything's fine so far. I guess I made the right call."

GIDEON:

"Let's hope the rest of this affair goes equally well…"

SCENE 8 – Hotel interior, the main floor: tables full of buffets are laid across the centre of the room, with smaller tables in alcloves off to the side. Lounge/Jazz music plays.

Matheson floats among the crowd, holding a white-wine by the stem of the glass. He shakes a couple of hands, although it seems most of the attention is focused elsewhere. As another guest glides away, Matheson spots someone a few yards away: it's Harriman Gray (B5: "Eyes") played by Jeffrey Coombs. His slick dark hair has turned grey at the top, and his wide face is more lined.

MATHESON:

"Mister Gray? Hello, Mister Gray!"

GRAY: (turning)

"John Matheson? It is, isn't it? Come on over, please."

GIDEON: (walking up behind)

"Someone familiar, John?"

MATHESON:

"Sir, this Harriman Gray, one of my last instructors at Psi Corp. He also helped sponsor me to naval service after I got out. Mister Gray, this is Captain…"

GRAY:

"Gideon, yes of course. I'm honoured to meet you, Captain. We at the BTI have heard so much about your adventures – you must be glad that your mission has turned out so successfully."

GIDEON:

"Well we certainly hope it has – we'll know more once the treatment centres are in full swing."

GRAY: "Well, my associates have been vetting people for the Global Immunisation Initiative, and we've had no real concerns as yet."

GIDEON:

"That's very reassuring. Mind if I do a favour for my First Officer?"

GRAY:

"Certainly."

GIDEON:

"Could you put in a word for him so he gets no more trouble from those 'Mr Jones' guys?"

GRAY:

"For the scans and evaluations… yes, I could see how that must be awkward. John is viewed as an important figurehead among telepaths entering the military Captain – I sponsored him personally, since I never got to enter myself. The Bureau is very concerned about its image, in this still fragile time."

GIDEON:

"Given its predecessor went power-mad and began blackmailing and taking hostages, seizing assets – I guess that's reasonable."

GRAY:

"I'm well aware about the Telepath Crisis, Sir – I was involved in the early stages, and then got myself reassigned. I helped the military in the sweep-up process, and even got a liason post last year."

MATHESON:

"So you _did_ get closer to the military after all. Sir – do you mind if we continue this conversation more privately?"

GIDEON:

"Not at all Lieutenant – I'll try and save some mousse for you at the buffet. Have a good time, Mister Gray…" _(He extricates himself, heading back towards the main tables)_

GRAY:

"I guess he's still very touchy about telepaths too. Do you get on well?"

MATHESON:

"Very – we've been friends for more than three years. I didn't get promoted, but he still pulled the strings to get me onto _Excalibur_ , and his last ship."

GRAY:

"Well, I'm glad things worked out so well for you. After the killings, and what you had to face, I worried you might be under a lot of pressure out there…"

MATHESON: (twitches slightly)

"I've kept things under a tight lid, yes – but the crew supports me. I feel at home among them – and I've like to thank you for getting me to that place."

GRAY:

"You did most of the work John – I just pointed talent to where it would be spotted. And I wasn't going to let the Bureau find another scapegoat after the hearings…"

MATHESON:

"Do you ever wonder: how many kept quiet, got under the radar? How many of the old-guard?"

GRAY:

"Some of them, for sure – Bester clearly had help skipping his house arrest, and getting off world. We accounted for all the Black Omega pilots, but I'd guarantee some of Bester's peers made deals pre-trial."

MATHESON:

"If they're smart, I guess they'll stay in the background, maybe try to clutch onto some key positions. Please keep an eye out for them… if it all should start again…"

GRAY:

"The Senate changed a lot of the fundamentals, and the Interstellar Alliance too. That Sheridan's a fair man. I think their days are numbered already."

MATHESON:

"Ok – hey, you still living alone in Syria Planum?"

GRAY:

"There's someone I've been seeing, but I'm not being premature about this one."

MATHESON:

"Listen, I'd better go now – they'll be preparing for the speech. I'm glad things are working out for you."

GRAY:

"You too, John – you've made an old tutor proud. Have your day in the sun." _(They shake hands and Matheson departs. Gray returns to an alcove and takes a seat)_

VOICE:

"A touching reunion – like Casablanca almost. But you'd never carry off a trenchcoat here."

Gray turns at the voice, and fights to remain calm. There, at the back of the room, smiling cockily is a familiar face _(Walter Koenig)_ – it is Alfred Bester.

ACT 2

SCENE 9

Alfred Bester sits in the chair in the greatest shadow of the alcove. His brown hair is now heavily grey, lacking the hints of disguise from "Value Judgements". His face has quickly shifted from a smirk to a more grim set and frown.

BESTER:

"Nice to see you again Harriman – we last met when Earthforce had decided to intervene in the fighting, nearly four years ago I believe."

GRAY:

"Bester! What the heck are you doing here, now? _Why_ the heck are you here?"

BESTER:

"You forget that there are plenty of my former Psi Corp telepaths back on Earth, still affected by this plague – I'd like to get an idea of the effects of this cure. And mainly, I'm interested to see how EarthForce gets out of this mess. I have my own ideas about the source of this cure, and how long such projects have been worked on."

GRAY:

"I should alert the authorities right now and have you arrested…"

BESTER:

"But I think we both know – you aren't quite ready to do that. I remember certain things about you, Harriman, during the war. Death camps, interrogations…"

GRAY:

"Those policies were not my decisions! I didn't even stay long!"

BESTER:

"Of course, of course – but I'd have to leave it to a court of law to assess all of that: a court that is still very biased against Psi Corp members. Former rogues, members of the Mix and other commercial groups, military overseers from the old days… need I go on? Plus, I have been known to get a bit forgetful in my old age these years: who did this, oversaw that…"

GRAY:

"You can't run forever Mister Bester – crimes have a way of catching up with people."

BESTER:

"Crimes, crimes – of course. But who establishes what the crimes are Gray? Who makes the policy and votes? And who was an _accomplice_ in carrying out those policies, never questioning them, until you found yourself working among people who… 'Gave you the creeps' I believe your thoughts ran? First rogue telepaths are dangerous elements threatening anarchy and invasions of privacy – now they are wronged martyrs. Who's to say how the next annals of history might read?"

GRAY:

"I left when I found out about the executions! Hundreds of people…"

BESTER:

"Many of whom were blowing _our_ people apart. They took several of my friends early on. By the last days, with the suicide pacts, they got most of my finest. And their accomplices are now feted! Opportunistic politicians are riding on their banner, and alien governments rush to nip at the entrails of the fallen Psi Corps! But enough about my woeful misgivings: I have need of a favour from you Gray. Find out more about this cure, and this Legacy Group that's bankrolling it. Find out how the screening process will affect telepaths and returning exiles. Just do this one thing for me, and it's possible I'll forget to look up on you again – though my address book is not what it once was; so few pressing engagements these days."

GRAY:

"I may be able to do that. There are several military officers and liaisons with the GX program, including General Thompson. But this ends after that: I may take the risk of a trial if I see you again…"

BESTER:

"Hold on to your integrity if it gives you comfort Harriman – but in times to come, those who stayed loyal to Psi Corp will remember the traitors and quislings who sold them down the river. Even if you live, you can never hide that mark against you."

GRAY:

"Get the hell out of here Bester – you're as much as plague as the one down on Earth."

BESTER:

"And that's my cue to leave – have to love the melodrama there Gray. Be seeing you – through a crosshair someday." _(He exits his chair and fades into the shadows like a wraith, a spectre at the Martian banquet. Gray sits there fretfully, like Macbeth haunted by Banquo)_

SCENE 10

Senator Redway, and Senator McQuate ("Racing the Night") and the prim Senator Crosby (B5 "Endgame") sit at the table, flanking Gideon, Matheson, Eilerson and Chambers.

CROSBY:

"Now we are all gathered, I'd like to propose a toast, and a round of applause to the crew of the _EAS Excalibur_ , for the success of their vital mission!"

CROWD:

"CHEERS!" (Glasses tinkle and clapping sounds from beyond the table. Gideon puts on a brave, cheerful face, whilst Chambers looks about awkwardly. Eilerson grins and waves)

McQUATE:

"Do any of you here have any plans for when the quarantine is lifted?"

CHAMBERS:

"Well I've promised to see my sister Jenny, and my niece, the moment it's safe enough to do so. I should probably buy them a gift or two. Do I get a discount?"

Easy laughter echoes about the dining room.

EILERSON:

"I also have friends and family I'd like to see, but I'm especially hoping to see my boss at IPX about a raise!"

Laughter again; Gideon continues to look pensive, but eventually speaks.

GIDEON:

"I'd like to just go visit a few places, see that they're still there, intact. That they've endured the damage the Drakh did to Earth will be a boon enough for me now. Don't forget though, that they are still out there. We can't afford to leave ourselves vulnerable again."

McQUATE:

"Inspiring words, Captain Gideon. Okay – we continue on until midnight, so everyone, have fun!"

Drinks are poured, and the evening continues…

SCENE 11

The crew are out amongst the crowds again, mixing and talking. Gideon still stands apart somewhat, perhaps seen as a doomsayer by many. Dureena approaches him.

DUREENA:

"Well, I'm still here, and on my best behaviour. Interesting speech you gave."

GIDEON:

"I just didn't want anyone getting too complacent. But I still can't say anything about Lee! They've placed this well – everything is upfront, and many would probably come around to their way of thinking with a little persuasion. Redway implied as much, with his talk about recent threats and insecurity. Once the cure is distributed, Lee and his friends could get a fair bit of leverage in government policy with little trouble. I wonder if he's already shown up here anyway…"

VOICE:

"Pardon me Captain, but I don't mean to eavesdrop. I thought now was the time to introduce myself."

Gideon turns to confront the man – Major Lee. He is in dress uniform, and has two medals on his left breast. He looks somewhere between bored and suspicious, trying to cultivate a casual air.

GIDEON:

"Lee! I've been meaning to look you up – Dureena, would you give us some space?"

DUREENA:

" _Some_ space yes – later Matthew."

(She departs, merging into a knot of people a short distance away. We don't SEE her, but can tell she's likely not far off)

LEE:

"Nice to see you here Captain, and in good health. We were so concerned about you after your last big visit to Mars." _(He heads over to another alcove, a little apart from the crowd)_

GIDEON:

"Yes, I had such vivid memories of my last trip there – like my life flashing before my eyes. Listen Lee, you may think you know what you are doing, but the technology you are messing with is not to be taken lightly. I've gotten some reports from the ISA about what Shadow technology can do to people: it can take over minds, mutate biology – reshape brains and nervous systems. If this blows up in your face, you may doom humanity, and even catch some of the blowback yourselves."

LEE:

"You forget, the Shadows saw great potential in us Gideon: they worked with President Clark and others, offered gifts, tailored them to us. We learned from that, observed the left-over circuitry in the Warlock-class destroyers, weapon upgrades, some medical secrets they left as a downpayment. We've just seen all of that to fruition, but on _our_ terms. With the Shadows gone, _we_ determine our direction now as a species. Our protection, our expansion, our biology, our very evolution! The Vorlons took millions of years to reach their apogee, and we could do the same in ten thousand, if not sooner!"

GIDEON:

"And how many will pay the price for your grand vision? Like the _Cerberus_ and her crew? Or _me_?"

LEE:

"Yes – the inadvertent loss of some three hundred loyal officers was unfortunate. But here, years later, their death has found meaning with the salvation of their species! _That_ , I think, is a result they would find worthy of their… (Gideon abruptly seizes Lee by the collar and drags him up to his face)

GIDEON:

"DON'T YOU DARE, don't you _dare_ speak of them as your accomplices! Don't you seek _to justify yourself and your delusions of godhood with their stolen lives!_ Don't…" (he pauses as a faint red spot flickers in his right eye)

LEE:

"Go ahead Captain… Spoil the party. You want blood on the floor, all polished as it is? You've accomplished so much, and people still listen to you, so take your victory – and enjoy it, now."

Two security officers run up, forcing through the crowd. Dureena lurks behind them.

OFFICER 1:

"Is everything all right, sirs? Please, step away, and keep your arms spread."

GIDEON: (stepping back and giving an easy grin)

"Hey, it's alright officer: I just had a little too much to drink, that's all."

OFFICER:

"What is your issue with this man, Captain?"

GIDEON:

"Nothing, just an old debt – and some collateral he took off of me. But we'll settle it another day – in our own manner. Just him and me – and all's well that ends well, huh?" (He walks off, and the officers accompany him. Lee smirks… and we FADE)

ACT THREE

SCENE 12

GIDEON: (V.O.)

"Captain Gideon's log, December 24th, 2268. Today the distribution of the cure is to begin with a trial selection, to test the process, and then move to full implementation. And I find myself at a loss for what to do next. I have been informed that President Sheridan has sent observers to watch the proceedings, and hopefully to oversee distribution – maybe they'll catch something. However, my talk with Major – or rather, General, Lee, has aroused my worst suspicions nonetheless."

INTERIOR – a bar at Marsdome. Eilerson, Chambers, Matheson and Dureena are all seated at a table, watching the crowds mounting. A videoscreen depicts a treatment centre with an even larger crowd gathered around it.

EILERSON:

"Looks like things could get violent, with that many assembled."

CHAMBERS:

"I think I had better be on hand soon, help to reassure people. Did you find out anything more from IPX?"

EILERSON:

"I got some way in tracking our dealings with Legacy, but then my supervisor shut me down. I've sent out an invite to one of my colleagues to meet here in two hours, so I may get another lead then. I'd probably handle that better on my own though."

CHAMBERS:

"Fair enough. Do you want to stay around here, Dureena?"

DUREENA:

"I could do – or I could go shopping. I've never been around so many humans during this Christmas celebration before, not on a planet."

CHAMBERS:

"We also call it Winter Solstice as well these days, part of a cultural accommodation over a century ago."

EILERSON:

"People are always changing old customs and fashions these times – we must come across as a very indecisive species to outsiders. The Brakiri change leadership often via shifting of commercial councils, but even _they_ have the sense to keep the same names for their holidays."

CHAMBERS:

"There speaks the ship's resident expert on cultural sensitivity. Okay Dureena, you want to shop, you may as well start with Bradbury Street in Dome One – they have everything there, at a wide price range. Max could even give you a tour…"

EILERSON:

"I could… oh, trying to get rid of me, huh? Well, I suppose I could at least set you on the right trail. I need to buy something for a stroppy god-daughter of mine. She you later Sarah," (they depart)

CHAMBERS:

"John, do you want to come with me to the treatment centre?"

MATHESON:

"Yes, I guess so. But after that – do I get to meet your sister?"

CHAMBERS:

"At some point yeah – I think she'd like you well enough. But we don't have to make too big a fuss right now…" (Voices are suddenly raised about the room, and everyone turns to the vidscreen)

REPORTER:

"…Repeat, a hostage situation has broken out at the Geneva GX treatment centre. A man is holding three people hostage, with a bomb, and demanding to speak to someone in authority about the cure. Earthforce representatives have commented…"

CHAMBERS: (into Link)

" _Excalibur_ , this is Chambers – inform the nearest shuttle we need to get to Geneva quickly, and have some of the nano-shield prepared…"

SCENE 13

Exterior – Earthdome, Geneva, centre of EarthGov administration. An atmospheric shuttle touchs down on a small pad outside a blocky treatment centre…

SCENE 14 – EXTERIOR

Chambers and Matheson run up to a crowd surrounding the standoff, which parts at the prompting of six Marines. A man with straggly blond hair, a rough beard and wide eyes turns to see them.

CRAZED GUY:

"Behold, the minions of the Beast arrive! Do you _hear_ me! Witness their guilt as I proclaim their crimes!"

CHAMBERS:

"Hey – calm down a minute, what are you trying to tell these people?" (She speaks soothingly)

CRAZED GUY:

"See how they speak – foul things that may appear fair! But even now our brothers and sisters are being rounded up and processed – injected, pierced with this so-called Cure! But be not deceived, my brethren, for it is the MARK! The mark of the Beast, who's terrible reign has begun. Dread is upon us all, and only by divine mercy will any be saved!"

MATHESON:

"This cure is what people want at this time – it can save many from the plague!"

CRAZED GUY:

"This plague! STILL you fear this plague, which is but rightful judgement upon this curséd Earth! Fear not those who can destroy the body, my friends – for it profit a man not to gain the world, but lose his soul! I have heard tales, from those working in these centres, terrible tales of lesions and growths, of people reduced to willing, drone-like states, made servants of foul masters! AWAKE, awake, and feel their horned hands closings at your throats!"

BYSTANDER:

"Shut your trap, you nutcase! My daughters need to get in there, today, or I'll make you sorry you set foot in Geneva, you rabid psycho!"

CHAMBERS:

"Please, you've got these people's attention, but you must let them chose for themselves. They won't gain your understanding through extortion and bloodshed!"

CRAZED GUY:

"Little do you know the horrors that are to come, far more so than I deliver! Sores and boils, locusts swarming, dis-EASE!"

MATHESON:

"These people are already scared and close to panic. The violence you unleash may never be rebottled. Please – let us talk to people in authority here, help you get some answers!"

CRAZED:

"Oh no – no no. You can't trust them – they'll have telepaths that can mindwipe you! And all the top brass and politicians are in league with them! The real cure, they'll keep that to themselves, hoard it from us! The abomination is upon us even now! Doom and decay…"

Matheson shuts him out and half closes his eyes. He begins to concentrate and the SCREEN does a HITCHCOCK ZOOM. Focus blurs about him as he carefully slips through the man's defences to place a suggestion and inclination, hearing the voice slow…

MATHESON:

"If we agree to take their place, the others can go, and we can help you get inside to see someone," (he says, placatingly and leadingly)

CRAZED:

"I…" (He halts, looking hesitate, and tries to decide) "Yes! See, even now, how they are delivered into my power so I may speak against them for a time! Yes, yes – you may all go now, and hope you can escape the terrible trials ahead. Now these accusers come to me, and as like I will be slain…"

(The crowd hurries away as Matheson draws closer, Chambers a little behind. Suddenly, the man grows uncomfortable, then frantic…)

CRAZED:

"No! I feel you, stirring up my soul, erecting a wall – I must fulfil my ordained role… fire proceeds out from them, consuming all who…" (He hits a thumb switch as Matheson dives for the floor, Chambers throwing herself back…)

An EXPLOSION fills the screen, small, but bright. The light fades to reveal a buckled and blackened door…

SCENE 15 – Marsdome office. Gideon watches Matheson, bandaged, on a screen reporting.

GIDEON:

"And you're sure he was Sacred Omega?"

MATHESON:

"That's what his accomplice they nabbed afterward claimed – and was a known associate to boot. We think we scared the others off, but it's quite possible they'll try something again before long."

GIDEON:

"Blast it! That's all we need right now – even if they may be right. Lesions and growths, you say?"

MATHESON: "They could just be trying new arrangements for the healing technology…"

GIDEON:

"And my old grandma's a Minbari priestess. No, I think we need to get in on this. See if anyone can help you, like that Harriman guy…"

SCENE 16 – Marsdome military office. Harriman Gray is talking to General Thompson about the latest developments.

GRAY:

"General, I just want to know how telepaths will be processed for this cure. A lot of them are former rogues who feared being processed by the Corp a few years ago – those that didn't leave for pastures new…"

THOMPSON:

"Concerned about that, huh? Well we've already agreed to have Bureau agents overseeing a lot of this stuff, and you can have observers along too, if you wish. We just want this cure administered as quickly and smoothly as possible, Gray."

GRAY: "I suppose that's fair, Sir – but my colleagues are also a bit concerned about this Legacy Group, and how it suddenly has so many resources already in place."

THOMPSON: _(looking irritated)_

"Gray – they're curing the damned plague! Earthforce is throwing money at them, and has been for years…" _(He halts, a little flustered at the slip)_ "I, mean, about two years. They had major suggestions right off the bat, and detailed plans for research. New Technologies has been sharing research with them for much of that time also. We want this all in the family, no questions."

GRAY:

"I suppose that is a reasonable view of affairs, General. I'll inform the Director and my section head accordingly – thank you. Good luck with the rest of the immunisation program." (He rises, and leaves the room)

SCENE 17 – Gray wanders down the corridors, and enters a darkened corridor, near a vehicle storage garage (identified by a sign). He stops, and a MAN steps out of the shadows.

GRAY:

"I did some digging, and I talked to Thompson. All signs are that New Technologies have been working with Legacy for some time, probably many years. Thompson nearly let slip a good deal about that."

BESTER:

"And the source of the technology?"

GRAY:

"Not clear – I'd need more time. IPX is involved though, or was."

BESTER: "But I can draw my own conclusions. I may make one more call on you Gray, so don't try any unplanned leaves or vacations. I still have some friends around Syria Planum and here."

GRAY:

"I'm not just doing this for you – but for my… our telepaths, and Earth. I'll pursue other channels."

BESTER:

"Good thinking – I know a good medium in downtown Solis Planum," (smirking) "Do what you will, but I think I can proceed from here with my inquiries. My regards to young Matheson – we crossed paths a little while ago."

GRAY:

"You did?"

BESTER:

"Yes – he's learning how vulnerable a telepath can be in the modern galaxy, out on his own."

(LINK sounds on Gray's wrist)

GRAY:

"Harriman Gray, BTI…"

MATHESON (V/O) "Gray, I need to speak with you about the vaccination program…"

GRAY:

"I'll meet you this evening, at the Royal Tharsis hotel. Gray out…" (He hurriedly cuts the LINK)

BESTER:

"Well, it looks like you're in demand, Harriman. Keep your mind open for other clues… I'll be watching." (He leaves, making the forehead Psi Cop SALUTE. Gray is left scowling)

ACT FOUR

SCENE 18 – _Excalibur_ , still in orbit of Mars. Gideon V/O:

GIDEON:

"Captain Gideon's journal, December 25th, 2268. My crew have returned to give their report on what they have learned on the surface. Despite this, the vaccinations are proceeding full swing, and it may already be too late. I have not seen anymore of General Lee, and hope that this state of affairs may continue…"

INTERIOR – Conference room. Matheson, Chambers and Eilerson are seated, across from Gideon.

MATHESON:

"So my – contact – in the Bureau has told me the vaccination program was overseen by the military, but only by a certain cross-section of officers, including General Thompson. Five others also come from New Technologies Division, and six more were low-level staff officers during the Clark administration. One is now a major Intelligence section head."

GIDEON:

"Meaning they limit what gets observed or reported – great. What about you Max?"

EILERSON:

"I spoke to Dr. Trent again, and she confirmed Legacy has slowly moved from a developing rival to IPX into a firm partnership in the last three years, cooperating only with certain personnel and a few executives. We then ended up tipping them off to a number of key items in exchange for marketing rights. It all seems like a major compromise for us to make."

CHAMBERS:

"The old, mercenary Interplanetary Expeditions ethos?"

EILERSON: (huffily)

"Some might call it that. Others value our important relationship with EarthGov and our pledge to push forward development."

GIDEON:

"Well all I know is that we pushed the Legacy angle as far as it can go now – and not many people will talk to me about Lee or Harker. So perhaps Thompson is our main angle in on this…"

INTERCOM VOICEOVER: "Captain Gideon – representatives from the GX program have requested a team from the _Excalibur_ , led by Doctor Chambers, to lend assistance."

GIDEON:

"Tell them I'll be in touch with them in a moment." (The channel closes) "What now? Could it be a trap for you, Doctor?"

CHAMBERS:

"I can't think they'd want much data I haven't already disclosed, and they know about the nanoshield in great detail – sounds genuine to me."

GIDEON:

"That reminds me – get the shield prepped, and them head down there with an assistant and four Marines similarly treated. Even then, take care – whatever's happened, we can't let our top medical mind get infected this late in the game…"

SCENE 19 – EXTERIOR: a shuttle descends to Geneva again, setting down on a pad beside Lake Geneva.

SCENE 20 – Chambers and her assistant, Janey (S1 "Appearances and Other Deceits") head through a door, wearing breath masks, and come upon a group of people swarming amongst a set of beds with struggling people upon them.

DOCTOR 1:

"One at a time! QUIET! We need help in here!"

CHAMBERS:

"What's going on in here?"

DOCTOR 2: (a quiet-looking, grey-haired man)

"Oh my – sorry Doctor, I didn't see you."

CHAMBERS:

"How long has there been a situation?"

DOCTOR 2:

"Since about two hours ago. Certain patients complained of unexpected jolts of pain, headaches and twitches…"

CHAMBERS:

"Is it an allergic reaction to the cure? Has any part of the procedure altered lately?"

DOCTOR 2:

"As far as I know, the equipment arrived as scheduled, with proper escort and supervision, and the patients followed soon after. Its possible something else contaminated them prior…"

CHAMBERS: "Something else?"

DOCTOR 2:

"We've already had examples of past diseases, some obscure, being triggered off by the plague as an added complication. Some see it as a delaying tactic to confuse us, but I and my colleagues have a different theory…" _(Chambers NODS leadingly)_ "We think the plague is demonstrating its built-in intelligence, and… testing, various victims, assessing their biology, adaptability: Some seem to recover faster, and they seem to see a slower progression of the plague thereafter – and some thousands of others already succumbed."

CHAMBERS:

"The damn thing's learning – and maybe, selecting, like its weeding some of us out."

DOCTOR 2:

"I suppose it's an attitude programmed in by these Shadows who created it…"

CHAMBERS:

"Yes…"

DOCTOR 1:

" _We've got something!"_

A WOMAN, sitting in a nearby bed, is shaking and twitching. Nurses restrain her, and mop her brow.

NURSE 1:

"Please, Ms. Westenra, lie still. We're doing all we can…"

WESTENRA:

"NO – no, get a surgeon! Get this out of me… I can _feel_ it, moving, shifting!"

DOCTOR 2:

"Get a full scanner in here, pronto!"

The woman twitches some more, and then sags, dazed or near unconscious. Chambers and the others draw near to look, and see strange spots in her eyes, and lumps under the skin of her neck.

SCENE 21 – CLOSE UP

A SURGEON lips a flap of skin, and reveals a near black nodule, looking more mineral than mechanical.

CHAMBERS:

"Doctor Chambers to _Excalibur_ – we have a massive problem here. Get me Captain Gideon…"

We FADE on the scene…

SCENE 22 – EXTERIOR, _Excalibur_ in orbit.

GIDEON V/O:

"Captain's journal, December 26th. Doctor Chambers has confirmed that the cure appears to have mutated. As far as we can tell, it is still holding the plague in remission, but appears to be tuning itself to the nervous systems of the patients. Its eventual aim remains unclear. By the time the news was leaked, some eighty percent of the global population was implanted with at least some of the implants. By now there is escalating panic on the surface below…"

SCENE 23 – EXTERIOR, GENEVA: Crowds surround the medical facility, some holding placards reading 'CURE OR CONTROL?', and 'SAY NO TO THE CURE'. Others hold ones espousing xenophobic paranoia, e.g. 'STOP ISA EXPERIMENTING ON HUMANITY'. Chambers, Janey and others crowd near a landing pad, surrounded by Marines attempting to hold back the tides.

MAN 1:

"Get Chambers!"

WOMAN 1:

"She's in league with Sheridan and the Minbari! _His witch of a wife planned this all!"_

SOLDIER:

"Please, remain calm! There has been no investigation or accusation! We are working to understand this issue…" (A ROCK clangs off his helmet)

CHAMBERS:

"Please, do not resort to violence! That may be a part of the cure's program for…"

MAN 1:

"For what, Doctor? What do you know? What secrets did you find on the Rim, what alien devilry have you unleashed upon us?!"

CHAMBERS:

"Oh come _on!_ I didn't even work on this cure!"

WOMAN 1:

"Then what about that mask you're wearing? This nano-shield! Pretty convenient… wasn't that also a component in preparing the cure?"

WOMAN 2:

"Tear it off! Let her find out how this feels! _Let her know what it's like to endure it!"_

SOLDIER:

"Stay back! This woman and the rest are under my protection!" _(The crowd begins to form a pincer)_ "Men! Hold your positions: ready arms!"

MAN 1:

"So now you're gonna mow us down in cold blood, huh? It's just like President Clark all over again! Well we know what to do to tyrants…"

SOLDIER:

"SUPPRESION FIRE!" _(The Marines spray short bursts of plasma fire into the ground ahead and around of the rioters. Many leap backward or half fall over. Others scurry backward)_ "Ma'am, get aboard the shuttle. We'll delay them…"

Chambers nods, stricken, and ushers Janey up the ramp behind two male doctors.

SCENE 24 – The shuttle lifts off, gliding above the crowd as the mob surges in on the Marines, who vanish beneath the tide.

SCENE 25 – INTERIOR, _Excalibur_ : Gideon is communicating with General Thompson.

GIDEON:

"My medical personnel are safe sir, but we lost a Marine detachment down there. I fear the worst."

THOMPSON:

"I am sorry, Gideon. But this whole situation is now a disaster, and we're having trouble just holding things together."

GIDEON:

"I understand there is some anger directed towards us…"

THOMPSON: _(looking grim)_

"That would be accurate. Offers of proof are not very widespread, but there is significant outcry on what role you may have played. An investigation will need to be made at some point."

GIDEON:

"Understood – but I think that investigation will also need to take a look at General Lee and his team. It seems to me that this could all be related to flaws in his research…"

THOMPSON:

"That is at present an unclear matter, Captain. Until we receive proper findings, we are not ruling out _any_ possibilities. However, given the dangerousness of your position right now, Earthforce Central and the Interstellar Alliance are requesting you be relocated out of the system until events have calmed down a little…"

GIDEON:

"For how long, General?"

THOMPSON:

"Until we can muster some kind of response to this calamity – and that is all I will say. You will receive new orders by tomorrow." Until then, maintain position – Thompson out…" (he blanks the screen)

GIDEON:

"Well, I tried probing him, and got about the answer I expected."

MATHESON: (stepping into shot)

"But does that mean Lee did screw up, or was it deliberate?"

GIDEON:

"The way he talked to me, I think he had a bunch of ideas about what this technology was capable of. I think control is his main goal right now."

MATHESON:

"Is that your reading of him, or an insight from – nearer home?"

GIDEON:

"Little of both John – little of both. Maintain orbit, and keep checking the channels for news of our missing men…"

SCENE 26 – INTERIOR, Marsdome Two – a hotel room: A man in shadows is watching the rioting and emergency reports with an odd smile of twisted satisfaction.

BESTER: "Well, this is quite a mess you've gotten yourselves into now, isn't it? My people will have to suffer as well, as _usual_ – but see what your plans have gotten you. In the past I might have cared a little more – but after all these years, all the deaths: Director Drake, Lauren… Carolyn. Now you can all _fall_ on each other, rip each other apart, like my kith were once treated." _(He raises a tumbler of brandy ironically)_ "Here's to your health, people of Earth." _(FADEOUT)_ _"…I will miss Paris though…"_

SCENE 27 – INTERIOR, Gideon's quarters. On his bed, he opens the container containing the Apocalypse Box once more.

GIDEON:

"You were right – the cure is perverted, and it does seem to be exerting control. We acted too late – my government's not going to believe my accusations without more proof."

BOX:

" _Then you must find that proof."_

GIDEON:

"That, or find a cure, a real one – or some way to deactivate the harmful elements of this one. Do you have any suggestions on where I might find either?"

BOX:

" _Much change in the galaxy – long time gone."_

GIDEON:

"But you, from what I know, are pretty ancient, seen a lot of things. I need your help on this…"

BOX:

" _The journey you take is yours, though we are linked. I cannot force answers upon you if you do not know for sure who you are and who you serve."_

GIDEON:

(Forcefully) "I serve Earth!"

BOX: (whispers)

" _And do you still recognise it? Are your people still trustworthy?"_

GIDEON:

"They will be, if given hope."

BOX:

" _Loyal unto death – you have much faith. The road ahead will put it to the test."_

GIDEON:

"Will you help me?"

BOX:

" _Make some plans, and I will see. If I do need to guide you though, I may require another link…"_

GIDEON: _(pauses, uneasily)_

"I'll let you know what kind of guidance I seek later…" _(He stands up and closes the Box. We FADE)_

TAG

SCENE 28 – INTERIOR, _Excalibur_ bridge.

GIDEON (V/O)

"Captain's Journal, January 11th, 2269. We are heading back out towards the Rim, to continue down our list of planets supplied by the Rangers. Analysis by Doctor Chambers suggests that the plague will gain complete control of the human nervous system in a year or less. We have until then to find a countermeasure. Until then, _Excalibur_ will take whatever steps are necessary to fulfil its goal."

SCENE 29 – INTERIOR, Chamber's quarters.

CHAMBERS:

"Jenny, I'm sorry, but that's all I can tell you right now. We had tip offs from ISA's Rangers, but we – I – examined every sample we came across carefully. I am sure that wherever this came from, it wasn't from _Excalibur_. Please, stay safe, both of you. Don't let anyone in you don't trust, and… watch what the military or the government do. I know they want to help, but remember what happened under Clark. People driven by fear will do many things to try to eliminate its cause. While you wait, just remember, I – we – are out here. I will return, if only to join you in your ordeal. This I swear. This is Sarah Chambers, _EAS Excalibur_ , attending to her duty."

She punches a button and SENDS the message: sagging in her chair, we FADE OUT…

END OF SHOW

CREDITS


End file.
